HE VUELTO
by Spiral43
Summary: ¿Que le pasó a Spiral43? ¿A dónde fueron esos fics que él hizo? ¿Volverá?
1. He vuelto

Hola, soy Spiral, sí, el creador de varios fics de TLH, bueno, ahora solo pueden encontrar uno, que es el del cumpleaños de Lincoln, y me preguntarán ¿Que pasó con todos los demás?, Bueno, el de "El destino nos alcanzó" lo cancelé debido a falta de ideas, y el otro fic de Luaggie de momento está en proceso de remasterización, o sea, que tardará algunas semanas en ponerlo mejor de lo que ya estaba, quiero empezarlo otra vez desde cero, ya que he querido pensar mejores ideas para ese fic, no se preocupen, que en algunas semanas verán algo mejor respecto a eso, además que el miércoles pasado se cumplieron dos años desde la primera transmisión en Estados Unidos de "Negocios Graciosos" (el único capítulo que ha salido Maggie en la serie, pero gracias a eso, surgió este shippeo). Y me he puesto a ver fanart de varios usuarios en DeviantArt (no tengo cuenta, por si me preguntan).

Ahora, vayamos al grano ¿Por que me he ausentado por casi 3 meses?, todo tiene una simple explicación, la maldita escuela, he estado muy ocupado en eso y literalmente estaba casi muerto, tenía que a fuerzas salvar el semestre, pero ya falta poco para acabarlo, hacia finales de noviembre o principios de diciembre volveré con todo. Esa fue la principal razón por la que dejé de conectarme a FanFiction, además de que todo mi tiempo tenía que dedicarlo a los estudios, clásico de varios usuarios de aquí.

Ahora, ese inconveniente puede repercutir en mayoría de mi tiempo libre, por lo menos tengo seguro la segunda mitad de diciembre, todo enero y todo febrero libre para escribir fics, a partir de marzo empezarían las complicaciones, ya que ese es mi último año de escuela antes de irme a la universidad, por lo que me tengo que esforzar bastante, en esos dos meses y medio libres habra mucha actividad mía, pero después, me tendré que ir por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, no podría decirles si me iré por muy poco tiempo o si regresaré hasta mediados o incluso finales de año, pero les prometo que las ideas que iré teniendo son mucho mejores que las que tenía hace 3 meses, se los aseguro.

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, no les voy a dar una fecha exacta de mi regreso definitivo dado a que no la sé todavía, pero regresaré entre el 24 de noviembre y a más tardar el 8 de diciembre, así que nos estamos leyendo.

Aprovechando la temporada decembrina, haré un fic de Navidad de TLH, y uno de Año Nuevo, no se lo vayan a perder.

Bueno ahora sí, chau


	2. El regreso

Hola amigos, ¿como están?, espero que se encuentren muy bien el día de hoy

Ahora, creo que cambiaré el título de esta cosa a un "tablón de anuncios", ahí podrán ver que tanto pasa en mi vida como mis planes de escribir fics, como sea, esta vez les informaré la fecha de mi regreso a FanFiction, y esa fecha es el **1ro de Diciembre**.

Así es, ya el día 1ro de Diciembre vuelvo con ideas mucho mejores a las que tenía hace ya tiempo, como les prometí, haré un fic Navideño y de Año Nuevo de The Loud House en mi regreso, el de Año Nuevo será un One Shot, mientras que el de Navidad va a estar dividido en capítulos, no va a ser largo dado a que tengo que terminarlo en poco tiempo para que no pierda su temática (¿verdad que no tendría sentido terminar un fic de Navidad a mediados de enero?), y el de año Nuevo, como es un One Shot, lo publicaré en una fecha entre el 26 y el 30 de diciembre (o el mismo 31 si me alcanza el tiempo, tal vez lo publico antes por si las moscas)

Posterior a eso, como ya sabrán, estoy remasterizando mi fic de Luaggie, y por ahora no tiene fecha de publicación (de la primera parte, claro), pero sí es seguro que saldrá después de los fics de Navidad y año Nuevo, dado a que por ahora me voy a concentrar en eso, aprovechando que ya estamos entrando en la temporada navideña.

Y creo que por ahí dije que iba a hacer un fic del ship Lynncoln, el cual sí lo voy a hacer, pero por ahora no tengo ideas para dicho fic, así que, fecha indefinida hasta que tenga planes.

Como sea, esto ha sido todo, los veo al inicio de Diciembre

(PD: Cuanto ha cambiado FanFiction en solo 4 meses casi, ya no tengo que eliminar códigos al guardar mis documentos, xD)


End file.
